


Morning Mr Malfoy

by JessicaLuci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harryistoocute, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Professors, Romance, Steamy, ihaveareallyshittyuploadschedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLuci/pseuds/JessicaLuci
Summary: Its been six long years since the end of the war, Harry moving on from the Auror life decides its time to go back home to Hogwarts. However, someone is there that he had not expected to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed and collapsed into the cleanest armchair of the living room in 12 Grimmauld place. Today was a day that once again left him feeling physically and mentally exhausted. He sighed and lifted himself with a groan from the chair and staggered to the bathroom to shower the dreads of the day off him. His muscles ached as he scrubbed himself clean, his skin almost gleaming from how raw he had scrubbed himself clean.

The bed newly made from Kreacher welcomed him. He crawled in, placed his wand and glasses on the bed side table and fell into a deep slumber. His dreams no longer haunted him as much as they had when he was a teenager, it seemed he had come to be so numb from emotions that even nightmares of loved one's past and hunting still on the run deatheaters no longer affected him.

The sound of Kreacher banging around in the kitchen awoke Harry from his sleep. Today was one of his beloved days off and today he would be visiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one of the first times since the end of the war. He mumbled words that he too did not understand and sauntered out of bed. The breakfast that Kreacher assembled was a bland one, however Harrys stomach was rumbling so loudly that he made no objections. He galloped through his breakfast and accioed his wand to him. Harry over the years working with the Aurors had quickly learnt the art of wandless and wordless magic. Many still became astounded at how he managed to do so much magic without a wand. Harry himself did not know how, he never really practiced it much it just came to him like riding a broom did.

Harry looked at the silver watch on his wrist and quickly finished the last bites of his toast, if he didn't hurry he was going to be late. He swallowed the last bit of orange juice and hurriedly dressed in his best robes. He rushed to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, no matter how many times he flooed he still dreaded it. "The Three Broomsticks!" He almost yelled and threw the floo powder into the fireplace. Harry stumbled out of the fire place into the Three Broomsticks, which was empty besides a few drunkards dreading the coming of day. Harry smiled and waved and quickly made his way out, he strolled up to the back entrance of the school, the wards letting him through. The halls of Hogwarts lay deserted as by this time first lessons of the day had begun.

Harry finally made it to the entrance to the Headmistresses office, he quickly mumbled the password and shuffled his way down the winding staircase. The office almost looked identical to the times of Dumbledore, the portrait that held Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading and his eyes twinkled in their usual manner as he smiled at him. Harrys heart raced, he smiled back at the portrait and made his way into the seat opposite from Headmistress McGonagall's desk. McGonagall finally made her way through into the office.

"Sorry I'm late Harry." She smiled, she sat down into her seat with a sigh. "Some first years were brawling outside the potions class." Harry nodded, his throat suddenly feeling very tight. McGonagall's usual very stern eyes soften as she looked at Harry. "How are you Harry?" She asked sincerely.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm okay, tired these days but other than that okay." He smiled back. McGonagall nodded her head then got down to business.

"Well Harry for this interview I am just going to ask the usual questions and you just answer them to the best of your ability." Her voice had gone to the way that he always remembered it from his Hogwarts days.

The interview ended with Harrys throat feeling very dry, the bell rang for the beginning of lunch. Harry sighed, he'd now have to try and avoid the students to make his way out. "Would you like to join us for lunch Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Harry voiced out, since the war ended six years he had done a very good job at avoiding the public eye, however if he were to succeed in getting a job here he would have to get used to it.

"Don't be silly Harry." McGonagall waved her hand to object his concerns. "You must be famished come let's go." She stood up and made her way out of the office, Harry followed behind her his heart pounding in his chest. Harry could fight deatheaters, Harry could stop dark magic, however Harry could not help but be frightened by sitting in front of hundreds of students

As Harry walked behind McGonagall into the great hall all chatter slowly died down and curious eyes plastered to him. Harry kept his head low, he sat down into an empty seat next to a Professor that he did not know. The professor with a bright smile extended out her hand and smiled, "I'm the transfiguration teacher Professor Greer, but you can call me Myra." Harry smiled back at her and shook her hand. McGonagall stood and called the attention of the students, she made a few small announcements and then commenced lunch. The food quickly appeared, Harrys stomach growled and he quickly but politely dug into the array of food that was may more appetising than the usual dinners that Kreacher presented. Harry leaned over slightly to see the other Professors. Flitwick still present, Professor Sprout and beside her Neville Longbottom, Harry momentarily surprised but then remembered that he had been training under her eye for this year preparing him to replace her at the end of year. Harry's eyes continued to wonder through the teachers until they landed on someone that he had not expected them to land on.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked up as if sensing someone looking at him, he looked towards Harry, his eyes sharp grey locking with Harrys stormy green eyes. Draco nodded and looked away resuming his lunch. Harry looked away and down at his food, he had known about Neville but not about Draco, when the bloody merlin had Draco started teaching here?

Lunch ended with the bell and the food vanished from the tables. Harry went to McGonagall, "Well I really must be going now." He smiled.

"Of course, Harry, please expect an owl with my reply in a few days." Her eyes softened and she shook his hand, Harry shook it back and made way to exit the castle. Neville rushed after him.

"Oi Harry!" He called, Harry turned and smiled at Neville. Neville had grown into a person that he barely recognised since the war had ended, however at the same time he was still the forgetful and clumsy Neville that he always knew.

"How are you Neville?" He laughed and he gave him a hug with a pat on the back. Neville laughed back.

"I've been pretty good, training is going good with Pomona." Neville smiled. "come I'll see you off." Neville and Harry walked along aside each other, catching up on the past few years.

"How's the Aurors Harry?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"It's okay, we've almost caught all the runaway deatheaters, however there are still a few that are unaccounted for unfortunately." His eyebrows burrowed, thinking about those deatheaters made him ponder whether or not it was right for him to leave the Aurors.

"Nothing that Ron can't take of I'm sure." Neville beamed. That was true the past six years that Ron had been with the Aurors Ron had certainly become a formidable wizard, some would say almost better than Harry.

They made their way to the back entrances, "Well here you are Harry, expect to see you back again." He winked and smiled before turning around and nearly tripping on his way back. Harry let out a small chuckle, his heart feeling somewhat lighter than it had at the beginning of the day. As he made it way out of the wards of the castle, Harry decided he didn't feel like flooing and disapparated back home. Harry took a deep breath as he landed back into the living room, Harry hated disapparating long distances, but not as much as flooing. Kreacher stumbled into the living room. "Letter for Master." He handed out the letter to him. "Thanks, Kreacher." Harry took the letters and Kreacher disappeared with a crack. Harry didn't recognise the handwriting that addressed his name nor did he know the symbol on the wax seal, he had no choice but to open it.

Harry sat down onto the cleanest armchair (the rest layered with dust as Kreacher didn't bother to clean them and neither did Harry) and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Today seeing you eating at lunch came as quite a surprise to me, and after a few words with Minerva she explained that you had applied for a job here. I know that we have come to understand the differences between us, especially during eighth year, but I do want to say if you come to teach here at Hogwarts I hope we can be acquaintances, or _Harry seemed to notice a hesitation as the ink blotted more than it had for the rest of the letter _or friends._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry sighed and placed the letter down. He had not expected a letter from Malfoy, and he had no idea how to reply back because quite frankly he did not know what he wanted with Malfoy. Eighth year was definitely a year of growing for both him and Malfoy, they both ended the seven yearlong feud between the two and even over the course of the year opened about things that neither had opened up about before. However, as the year came to an end so did their communication. Harry had no continued to talk to Malfoy after graduation, he saw him once or twice at the Ministry however only nods and a hello was shared. Harry thought and decided that he saw no harm in becoming friends with Malfoy, he no longer blamed Malfoy for the mistakes that he had made in the past, and he didn't resent him as he used too, he saw no point in not becoming friends with him.

Harry wandlessly and wordlessly accioed some paper ink and a quill to him and he got up to write his reply at the kitchen table.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I don't see any reason to not become friends with you, I'm looking forward to the year to come if I get accepted for the job._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry went to the kitchen where a black-banded owl was sleeping in its cage. "Wake up Blue." Harry softly spoke, Blue opened its large eyes, his large and very rare blue eyes blinked back at him. "Can you send this to Draco Malfoy please." Blue plucked the letter from Harrys hand and rubbed the top of his head softly onto Harrys hand and took flight out the open window.

It took a long time for Harry to gather the will to adopt another owl, after Hedwig he didn't think he could go through the pain of getting another and losing it again. However, on a mission in South America he came across Blue's small and fragile body fallen from his nest high above in the canopies. Harry quickly took him to a someone who would know how to take care of him and ever since then Blue became his. Harry wasn't sure if he could use Blue as an owl to do deliveries for him as he never really trained Blue how to, however Blue somehow knew, just like Hedwig did.

Harry sighed, the day had already worn him out. Perhaps having an afternoon nap wouldn't be a bad idea. Harry climbed his way up the stairs to his bedroom, over the years Harry had done a few renovations on the house, the house held many memories, and they plastered the walls like a bad smell. Changing was the only way he knew how to make the memories stop invading him. The bed welcomed him once again, Harry placed his wand and glasses on the bedside table and fell quickly into a dreamless slumber.

"Master." Kreacher poked Harry.

"Master!" He called louder this time. Harry moaned and tried rolling over, Kreacher once again called. "MASTER!" Harry shot up, his wand instantly in his hand.

"Kreacher." He moaned, Harrys heart pounding against his chest. "Urgent call from Mr Weasley, he is waiting in the living room." Harry shot out of bed now alert and rushed to the living room, there was Ron's head flickering in the fire.

"Harry thank god, we need you immediately we've caught on where Icarus is!"

"Where do you want to meet?" Harry accioed his robes and glasses to him and quickly placed them on over the day clothes that he forgot to take off.

"Come here to Head Quarters so we can leave together." Harry nodded and Ron's head disappeared. Harry checking that he had everything grabbed a handful of floo powder threw it into the fire and yelled, Auror Department into the fire. Harry quickly stumbled out of the fire, the Auror Department bustling with activity, Ron's voice prominent over the buzz of the room, Harry quickly made his way to Ron, his assistant Howard handing him the assignment folder. "Thanks Howard." He mumbled, Howard nodded and walked away.

"Ron!" Harry called. Ron turned to him and a sigh of relief left his lips. "Good your here, read the file yet?"

"Doing it now." Harry opened the file and skimmed through. "Are you sure about this?" He looked up to Ron, the flaming red hair matching the flaming red beard that Ron thought made him more mature, which in reality made him look like a redheaded homeless man.

"Positively sure."

"Okay you know I trust you mate."

Ron smiled and clapped him on the back.

"To think this could be our last hunt together." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah could be." Harry mumbled. "Well let's make it a good memory to last aye?" Ron gave Harry one last look before he turned and disapparated. Harry then the same.

The memory was one to last, Ron ended up in State Mungos with a broken leg and multiple hexes to treat, Hermione soon turned up, nights when Ron went out she was always prepared for the worst. Harry making sure that Ron would be okay left with a smile to both Ron and Hermione. At least they caught the bastard.

Harry made his way home, the silver watch on his left wrist telling him it was three in the morning. Harry sighed and tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. A letter lay on the table, Blue not in his cage presumably out hunting. Harry picked up the letter and this time recognised the hand writing as Malfoys. He opened the letter and skimmed through it however the shock of the contents made him read it more thoroughly a second time.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I couldn't lie and say that your letter didn't bring a smile to my face. Here Hogwarts is a bit well cold. There are a lot of memories here that I would rather forget if I'm frank, even though I chose to work here of my own free will, I think I also had some sort of a debt to pay to Severus and too Dumbledore._

_Sorry about the rambling but I guess what I'm trying to say is I hope that being in your company with you will bring some warmth into this castle._

_From_

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry suddenly feeling the tiredness leave gathered the discarded paper quill and ink from the kitchen table and sat down to write a return letter to Malfoy.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_Your letter is something that I too can also relate to. As I entered the castle today for one of the first time in years a lot of sad memories flashed by, quite a few that I too hoped not to remember. However, one thing that I guess gets me through those sad memories is to try and think of good ones to replace them._

_But Malfoy I don't think there really is anything wrong with sad memories, as long as we don't let me persuade who we are and the person we want to become._

_From,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry enclosed the letter into an envelope and placed it in Blues cage for her to take when she gets back from her hunt, she would know where to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 of Morning Mr Malfoy... Enjoy <3

The bed once again calling him, Harry limped to his bed and fell down onto it face first, his glasses squashing against his nose, his wand poking into his stomach. Harry groaned and rolled over, taking off his glasses and placing them on the bedside table along with his wand. The strong wind outside created a symphony of creaking around the house, the echoes soon lulling Harry to sleep.

"Harry!" Someone moaned. A flash of blond hair brushed against Harrys cheek as their lips kissed their way down his naked chest. The lips left a trail of heat as Harry squirmed under the body, he desperately wanted more, he wanted release. The unknown blond smirked a faceless smirk and kissed his jaw, "I'll help you in a minute." It said before going to black.

Harry awoke with a start, he groaned and peeked under the cover, today was not his morning. The feeling of yesterday's dirt still on him Harry got up and went to the shower, not only to clean but also to release himself of the wet dream he had. Harry gave a one last tug and moaned, his release mixing with the water down the drain. Harry sighed, having wet dreams at his age definitely showed how sexually frustrated he had become. One thing that Harry did not know was who the person was in his wet dream, however one thing was for sure, whoever it was, was extremely erotic.

Harry turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower, dragging a towel around his waist and grabbing another to dry off his hair. Today he didn't feel like going to work, he went to the kitchen and quickly scribbled out a letter to excuse himself from work. Blue was not in his cage, Harry assumed he would be delivering the letter he had written last night to Malfoy. Harry sighed for what felt like the tenth time that morning and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. Kreacher popped in the kitchen and brought Harry a plate of tea and biscuits. "Master Potter needs to get food." He grumbled. Harry nodded his head and dunked the biscuits into the tea to get rid of the stale texture. Kreacher tried to do the least amount of work that he could get away with around the house, and something that he never did was shop for the house, leaving the shopping up to Harry. Harry finished the biscuits and the tea then put on his usual muggle attire, a pair of washed blue jeans and a simple t-shirt, today's weather was nice enough that he wouldn't be needing a jacket to fend off the cold. Harry grabbed his wallet which contained enough muggle money to do a week's worth of shopping.

For some reason Harry preferred shopping in Muggle stores, probably due to the fact that he wouldn't be gawked at for buying a carton of eggs and a litre of milk. Harry quickly jot down some of the basic necessities he would be needing for the week into a shopping list and exited the house, making sure the wards were perfectly stable before leaving. He strolled down the streets of London, the streets filled with laughing teenagers eating melting ice-cream and mothers jogging with their baby's in a pram. The office workers ventured out of their small and cold offices to experience some of the nicest weather London would receive for the year. Harry breathed in the fresh breeze and sighed in relief. Today would be an okay day he thought.

The quick ten-minute walk found him at his local grocer shop, Harry plucked a basket up and held it in his left hand from the rusty and crusted handles. He walked down the aisles scanning his list and mentally checking off everything that he got. He skimmed through the notes in his wallet and decided he'd have enough left over to go to a café and get some lunch. After paying for his groceries and a quick smile at the cashier, whose eyes had found their way to his scar. Harry strolled down to the nearest café that wasn't bustling with people begging for their midday coffee and ordered himself a ham and cheese toastie with a cup of coffee. Harry sat down into a far corner that still gave him a view of the street and placed the groceries onto the chair next to him. Harry plucked out the local newspaper that he had bought on a whim and skimmed through it. Sometimes it took a moment for Harry to remember that pictures did not move for Muggles as he looked at the front-page picture of a girl who'd survived leukaemia. The girl gave a thumbs up to the camera with a wide toothy grin. Harry smiled softly. Even though the wizardry world had many cures for diseases, things like cancer was still hard to be cured by magic or potions.

The nice café worker came over with his coffee and gave him a shy smile. Harry smiled back with a thankyou her responding with a blush that quickly blotched her face. Harry watched her with the peripheral of his eye go and giggle with the other worker she was with. Harry took a sip of his coffee which never faulted to be good and dug himself into the newspaper. After another ten minutes the same lady returned with his ham and cheese toastie. Harry murmured a thank you and his stomach made a pull towards the smell of the toastie. He took one half and took a bite, the melted cheese oozing into his mouth, slightly burning his tongue but he didn't care, merlin it tasted so good.

Harry finished up his lunch and gathered his groceries, the nice café worker noticing he was leaving quickly shuffled towards him, a blush splotching her face once again. "Umm excuse me I was wondering if I could give you my number." She had a small piece of paper extended out towards him.

Harry didn't know how to reply. "Oh, um sure." He scratched the back of his head and took the number. She giggled and turned away rushing back to the safety of her co-worker. Harry looked down to the note and in a cute scribble she had written. _Sarah 04xx xxx xxx _Harry smiling politely back at the girl and pocketed the number.

On his way back home, Harry wondered whether or not he should call Sarah or if he should just let the number lay forgotten. However, he did not have much time to worry about that, as soon as he made it to his front door something felt incredibly wrong. The hair at the back of Harrys neck stood on end, Harrys wand instantly appeared in his hand. The first thing Harry noticed wrong was the wards that protected him home from intruders had been broken. Harry didn't know whether or not to enter his house or to call for backup. His wards were one of the most powerful wards that he could conjure, they were almost on par with the wards protecting Hogwarts.

Whoever broke these wards had to be a powerful wizard.

Harry took a deep breath and entered his house, leaving the groceries behind on his front door step. He held his wand tight in his hand, his knuckles turning white for how strong his grip had become. The house silent as he slowly entered, the creaking of his footsteps the only noise echoing around the house. Harry slowly stepped into the living room and the lights flickered on, Harry with his wand at the ready went to shout Expelliarmus, however quickly stopped when cheers spread throughout the room. "Congratulations Harry!" Someone popped a party cannon and confetti flew around Harry. Harry let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and broke down into a laugh. "I really hate you guys!" He yelled as Ron and Hermione rushed towards him with presents in arm.

"Sorry Harry I warned Ron that you might get freaked out cause we had to break your wards but he said it would be fine." Hermione punched Ron in the arm. "You freaked him out Ron!" She yelled at him.

"It's fine, see Harrys fine!" He moaned back, defending himself. Harry chuckled. "It's okay Hermione I'm fine."

"Okay well good, and here." She handed him a small present.

"What's this for?" Harry asked, actually what even was all this celebration for? Harry scanned the room, a lot of people from his school days had shown up; Neville, George, The Weasleys, Dean and Seamus and surprisingly Ginny.

"Harry didn't you know?" Hermione almost jumped up and down like she used to in class. "You got accepted for the job!" She burst out, a large smile surfacing onto her face. "Oh." Was all Harry could reply with.

The rest of the night ensued with the party and Harry exhaustingly mingling with the others, however it was nice to catch up on with Tomas and Seamus for he had not seen them for a while. Ginny, he mostly avoided as he had not really spoken to her much since they broke up after only a year of dating, however he decided to stop being an arsehole and go and speak to her.

Ginny was sitting in one of the armchairs, a glass of champagne cradled in her hand. He sat down in the chair next to hers. "Hey Ginny, how are you?" He asked, putting a soft smile on his face. "I'm pretty good, and congratulations." She smiled back.

"Thankyou." He looked away from her piercing chocolate brown eyes and into the champagne that he had barely touched.

"How have you been Harry?" She continued. Harry looked up and thought whether or not to answer her honestly. "Good as I can be I guess." He shrugged. Then he remembered something that turned the conversation around. "Hey I heard you got drafted into the Harpies." Ginnys face lit up.

"Yeah I got drafted as one of their Chasers!" Her eyes lit up with the same spark that he remembered. The rest of the evening was spent with Harry and Ginny excitedly talking about Quidditch and Harry promising to be present for her first match. The night ended with Harry feeling lighter than he had in a while. His stomach full of sweets and alcohol and his cheeks aching for how long he kept smiling for. Soon everyone started going home with Ron and Hermione the last to remain.

"I hope you had a good time Harry." Hermione gave him a tight tug, and Ron came up and clapped him on the back.

"Merlin I'm gonna miss you as my partner." Ron seemed as if he was about to cry.

"You can always call if you need backup." Harry chuckled back, his heart softly aching with the knowledge that he would no longer be working side by side with Ron. Ron and Hermione left too, with a wave goodbye Harry closed the front door.

Time for bed he thought.

His dream was once again invaded by the unknown blond. Harry moaned and groaned as his skin caught alit with how softly those lips kissed him. Harrys hands instantly went down to the raging hard on he had, soon his underwear became spoiled. Harry awoke, his eyes groggy. He groaned and shrugged the underwear off discarding them off the side of the bed and falling back to sleep.

The soft cooing of Blue woke Harry up. Blue perched on his bed side table softly pecked at Harrys fingers, a letter lay on Harrys bed. Harrys groaned and old man groan as he sat himself up and placed his glasses on. The letter had the Hogwarts seal on it, Harry opened it with anticipated breath.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_Here is a list of books that you can choose to teach your Defence Against the Dark arts and please be advised to bring basic necessities as you will be living at the castle._

_List_

_-xxxxx_

_-xxxxx xxxx_

_-xxxx xxx_

_Regards,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry still couldn't believe it. He is now a professor at Hogwarts. Blue cooed again for his attention, Harry assumed she would want some food however another letter fell to the floor. Harry picked it up and instantly recognised the handwriting to be Malfoys.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_I heard the good news, congratulations! I can't help but be in a good mood since I got told and all my students keep wondering why I keep smiling so much. I hope that your time here will be a refreshing time for you._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy._

The end of the year came and went for Harry and in two week's time he would be starting his new job at Hogwarts as the new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Malfoy had been corresponding back and forth for the last two months since he got accepted for the job, and for some reason Harry was feeling extremely nervous in seeing Malfoy in person. It was a lot easier to talk to him by letter than in person.

Harry packed the trunk that would carry his belongings for the year, Harrys heart raced as he checked the time, he wanted to arrive early and pop in to say hi to Hagrid before he was introduced to the school. Harry decided that now would be a good time to leave and he popped he shrunk his trunk down to a size where it would be able to fit into the pocket of his robes. Harry made sure that he had everything before he left, said his farewell to Kreacher and disapparated to Hogsmeade. Harry took in some quick sharp breathes before making his way up to Hogwarts. The air crisp at this time of year, Harrys breathe condensates as he breathed out. Harry finally makes it to the entrance into the castle and takes one last deep breathe before making his way into the castle. McGonagall is waiting for him at the entrance.

"Welcome Harry." She smiled, her eyes soft and aged.

"Thanks for having me McGonagall." Harry smiled, the castle walls all to familiar.

"Please we work together now, call me Minerva." She huffed and waved her hand, she turned around and lead the way to where Harrys room would be. "Are you familiar with these walls Harry?" She asked, turning a sharp eye towards Harry. Harry tried to push down the blush rising up his neck. Students weren't really meant to go near the rooms of their teachers, however Harry had used this hallway as a shortcut on his way to many of his mischievous adventures.

"Just a little bit." He murmured and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Minerva didn't reply.

"Here will be your room, feel free to unpack now, and oh I almost forgot Hagrid is waiting for you down at his hut."

Oh yes Harry had nearly forgotten that he was to meet Hagrid before breakfast began. "You should hurry if you don't want to be late." Minerva noted. Harry nodded his head. He placed the shrunken trunk onto the floor and returned it back to its normal size. Minerva watched and nodded her head before leaving the room to prepare for the upcoming sorting ceremony.

Harry didn't bother with unpacking and rushed out to try and make it to Hagrid in time. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the man so absorbed into a book, their shoulders crashed into each other and the book toppled to the floor. "Im sorry!" Harry rushed and he quickly scooped up the book from the floor and handed it to the person who he had run into. Then he realised who that person was.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. He had been so nervous to see him that he wasn't sure how he was going to greet him and here he was greeting him after rudely bumping into him.

"Hi Harry." Draco smiled, not a smidge of annoyance or malice evident in those clear grey eyes. Sometime over their letters they had started to call each other by their first names, agreeing that it would nicer to do so. Harry still couldn't quite grasp how three sixty Draco had become. His personality was nothing like it was when they were children bickering as they passed each other in the halls or in the great hall.

Harry shook his head from his stupor, "Draco I've got to meet Hagrid is it okay to meet up later?" Draco nodded his head and stood aside for Harry. Harry smiled at him and rushed off, time was wearing thin.

Draco shook his head, a small smile curling his lips as he walked off, Harry hadn't changed one bit.

Harry managed to make it to Hagrid's hut with half an hour before the feast would begin. Harry knocked on the door however there was no need to as Fang had already alerted Hagrid of his presence. Hagrid, his steps making the ground shake swung the door open and crushed Harry into a rib breaking hug. "I hav'nt seen ye in ages!" Hagrid sobbed, gigantic tears soaking Harrys robes.

"Its okay Hagrid." Harry wheezed, trying to get the half giant to release him from the suffocating hold.

"Oh sorry." Hagrid released Harry immediately, Harry winced and rubbed his ribs.

"How you been Hagrid?" Harry beamed, he hadn't realised how much he had missed the great big oaf. The two sat and caught up for the years that had been lost, Hagrid cried again thinking about how he had to carry what he thought was a dead Harry, Harry too let a few tears slip. The bell chimed for the commencement of the sorting ceremony.

"Blimey we better hurry if we don't want to miss the ceremony!" Hagrid lifted himself off his stool threw a bone at fang before he closed the door. Harry and Hagrid hurried across the lawn towards the great hall, making it in time before the ceremony, however the hall already packed with all the students at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the students as he walked down through the house tables, conversations dulled down to whispers as Harry took the empty seat next to Draco. McGonagall walked up and placed the sorting hat and its stool in the usual spot. The sorting hat sang its song that had taken all year for it to conjure then fell back into its usual silence, waiting for the first young head to be placed upon it.

The sorting ceremony ended, Harrys heart aching with nostalgia. "Gets me all the time." Draco whispered into Harrys ear. Harry nodded and kept smiling, trying to keep the sting of tears at the back of his throat. The feast started with a few words from McGonagall. Harry tucked in, he had forgotten to take breakfast this morning so this would be the first time he would've eaten all day. Draco watched Harry pile his plate with the nearest food he could reach and it suddenly reminded him of days when him and Weasley would pile their plates as high as they could go and Granger would look on with a sophisticated look of disgust on her face.

Draco chuckled to himself, Harry too absorbed in eating didn't notice. The feast came to an end and Harrys stomach never felt fuller, he even thought about pocketing some of the treacle tarts but thought better of it since now he would be a professor and not a student. Draco had finished his meal as well and a warm glow flushed his face, Harry taking it that Draco too felt contempt.

The chatter soon died down in the halls as students were lead off to their house dormitory's, Harry and Draco stayed behind to have a meeting with the other professors about and they too were soon dismissed. Harry and Draco walked next to each other, a comfortable distance between them. They didn't speak as they walked, however the air did not feel strained, the silence was not heavy but light. Draco and Harry both had small smiles ghosting their lips as they walked, a few students that had decided to leave their common rooms passed them and gave Harry (and to Harrys surprise) and Draco large smiles. "I see the students have taken a liking to you?" Harry asked, keeping the tone light.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes well, I wanted everyone here to know that I am not what I used to be, I try to be a kind and understanding professor where possible." Draco kept his head forward, Harry thought this understanding of Draco, knowing how hard it would've been for him when he first started and the lack of respect that he got from his students.

"I hope my students will take me well." Harry voiced his concern, he knew his students would like him, however he also wanted to be treated as a professor not as a hero.

"Don't be silly I'm sure they will, and Harry don't be afraid to be strict on them, you have to let them understand straightaway that you mean business or they never will." Draco spoke from experience and Harry noted the advice.

"Well this is my stop." Draco smiled, his hand hesitating on the door knob. "Per…Perhaps you would like some tea?" Draco hesitated. He wasn't quite sure if Harry was in the mood to sit down and chat further.

Harry nodded, "sure tea sounds great." Draco almost let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. Harry nearly awed as he entered the room, nothing of it screamed Draco Malfoy, however at the same time it did. Harry really couldn't make it what he was quite feeling looking around Draco's room.

"Feel free to sit anywhere." Draco called out, he had disappeared into an adjoining room. Harry sat down onto one of the small but comfortable arm chairs and tried not to make it obvious that he was looking around the room extensively. Draco returned into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Harry welcomed the tea which warmed his somewhat cold hands.

"How are you feeling being back in the castle?" Draco asked casually. Harry took another sip of tea to give him time to think. How did he really feel about being in the castle? The feast had really warmed his stomach and warmed his chest, so right now he was feeling okay, but later he wasn't quite sure how he would be feeling.

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty good at the moment, but I think that's just the treacle tart talking." Harry chuckled and Draco smiled.

"I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable soon enough." Draco voiced, his eyes suddenly seeming distant. "It took me a long time to go up to the astronomy tower." Draco quietly said. Harrys stomach gave a sudden lurch.

The room filled with silence. "You know I don't blame you Draco." Harry this time looked into the stormy grey eyes of Draco, Draco looked back, his eyes deepening in colour.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that." Draco croaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! Ive got two more weeks left of school until christmas holidays, allowing me to have a more regular update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Harry didn’t know how to react to this sudden exposure of emotions that Draco was showing. Draco wiped away a few stray tears with the sleeve of his black cloak and sniffed. “I’m sorry about that.” Draco forced a laugh and picked up a cup to occupy his hands.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Harry rushed, trying to think of the right words to say to Draco. However, he honestly couldn’t think of the right thing to say.

“It’s just…” Draco started, Harry gave Draco a small smile, trying to encourage him to continue. “It’s just I feel like everything that happened that night was my fault, I let Bellatrix in, I let the Carrows in, I just… I wish I fought back more you know.” He looked into his now lukewarm tea, not wanting to see the expression that Harry would be holding.

“But you couldn’t and I know that Draco.” Harry replied, his heart aching for Draco. Harry knew the guilt that Draco was harbouring and Harry, for the first time in his life felt like someone would understand the pain and guilt that he too felt.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked at Draco, the air around them almost felt alive with electricity, Harry didn’t know what was making him do it but he suddenly found himself leaning closer to Draco, his eyes not once leaving his. Then a knock came at the door, the moment broke and Harry sprang away from Draco, a small blush brightening the tips of his ears.

Draco cleared his throat. “Who is it?” The handle turned and Neville poked his head around the door. “Draco, I was just wondering if I could… Oh hi Harry!” Neville beamed. Harry fixed his face and smiled at Neville. “Hey Neville.” Neville looked from Harry to Draco.

“Was I interrupting something?” He questioned. Harry opened his mouth, but Draco beat him to it. “It’s okay Neville we were just talking, what can I help you with?”

Neville shuffled into the room and quickly talked to Draco about something that Harry had no interest in. Harry looked around the room, taking in the small parts of the room that made it so Draco like. The tidiness of the room however the slight chaotic order screamed Draco to Harry.

“see ya Harry.” Neville called as he walked out the door, and Harry came back to reality.

Draco smirked. “You weren’t listening at all, were you?”

“Hmm what?” Harry was still yet to focus on the current time.

Draco chuckled lightly and placed his tea down onto the tray. “It’s getting quite late we should probably turn in.” Harry took this as his cue to also place down his barely touched tea and stand up.

“See you tomorrow Harry.” Draco smiled sheepishly. Harry taken slightly aback by Draco’s smile didn’t reply away, “Oh yeah okay.” He scratched the back of his neck suddenly feeling very exposed. He made his way to the door and smiled a goodbye to Draco. Draco in return smiled goodbye, but for some reason Harry thought it looked a little pained. He wanted to say something, however Draco had already closed the door.

Harry quickly went back to his room, which wasn’t far from Draco’s. He poked the watch that his portrait guardian wore, the guardian a sixteenth century nobleman, who was currently clothed in clothing far too tight and far too bright. The sleeping nobleman jerked awake at being touched and sent the most offending glare that he could towards Harry. Harry paid no attention and stepped into this room. The room was something that did not particularly stand out, simple and decorated with the bare minimum. The arm chairs that occupied the fireplace and the small kitchen enough to boil a kettle. The bathroom had the necessities, a shower and a bath. Harry hoped it would be nothing like the prefect’s bath.

Harry stumbled into his room and fell face forward onto his bed, groaning as his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose. He turned his head to give him relief and with great effort pulled his arm from beneath him to take off his glasses. He placed his glasses onto the bedside table beside the lamp and took the last effort he had to find his wand and place it beside his glasses. Throughout is time looking for the Horcruxes he had developed the habit of placing his wand underneath his pillow, however throughout his Auror training he had that habit quickly trained out of him. Harry sighed and let his eyes close, not bothering with placing the duvet on top of him. Sleep soon found him, sleep that for once did not feel heavy.

A house elf poked him in the cheek. “Professor Potter needs to wake up.” The elf squeaked, feeling conflicted in having to poke the professor in order to wake him up. Harry moaned and swatted the hand away, the elf squeaked again, this time in shock. Harry grumbled something that could not be understood and slowly opened his eyes. “Dobby?” Harry mumbled incoherently. The elf quickly shook his tiny head. “No professor I am not Dobby, I am Winnie.” The elf bowed their head.

“Oh.” Harry should know this elf would not be Dobby, Dobby is dead.

“What time is it?” He groaned and stretched. “eight thirty sir.” Harry shot up. “Eight thirty?!”

The elf once again did it frightened squeak and left the room with a pop. Harry rushed around the room and quickly put on new clothes and attempted to make his hair look presentable. He did a quick cleaning spell on himself, gathered his needed notes and resources for his first classes and rushed out of the room. He looked down to his watch, something muggle that he found a lot easier to tell the time with than casting a tempus charm. He had ten minutes before his first class.

Harry bustled past students that gawked at him, he tried smiling and looking like he wasn’t about to be late for class, however he knew that he looked impeccably late. His whole class of first years were already lined outside his door, eager to begin their first lesson with The Harry Potter. Harry smiled at them, an eager blonde first girl, wearing Slytherin green blushed as he approached and smiled at her. Harry opened the door and let the students in first, making notes of their faces, knowing deep down inside that he would have a lot of trouble remembering all of their names. Harry made way to his front of the class, feeling all eyes on him. He spelled the chalk to right Professor Potter on the board, still not turning to face the class he placed his things down on the desk and tried to get them in organised order. He now faced the class and clapped his hands once to get their attention. 

They all stopped their whisperings and faced him, Harry beamed his best smile.

“Welcome to my class first years, now I know it’s going to be bit hard for you all to treat me like a normal Professor, but please do.” He dropped his smile slightly, his heart pounding against his chest, however Draco’s words quickly popped into his head, _“you have to let them understand straightaway that you mean business or they never will.” _So, he picked up his smile and continued to introduce the lesson, the bell rang and all the students left with smiles brightening their faces. Harry let out a sigh of relief, by some miracle the class paid attention and didn’t question him about unnecessary things that weren’t related to the class.

Draco knocked on the door and poked his head through the corner, his eyes softened by a small smile. Harry nodded for Draco to come in, his heart pounding against his chest at the sight of Draco. “How did it go?” He asked, dropping his bag on a nearby desk. Harry sighed and took a deep breathe trying to get his heart to calm down. “I think it went pretty good, your advice really helped thank you.” Harry tried to keep the blush at bay.

“Well I’m glad.” Draco’s cheeks brightened in colour.

The two softly spoke as they made their way out of the classroom, Harry did not have a next lesson so he had time to relax, unfortunately Draco did. “See you at lunch.” Harry smiled as he dropped Draco off at his classroom. Draco smiled that soft smile of his in reply. Harry left, his heart unusually palpitating against his chest. Harry walked the halls, his mind stuck deep in his thoughts, thoughts that mainly included a particular blond.

Harry wandering blinked when he found himself outside a very familiar portrait. “Oh.” Harry spoke aloud. He had somehow numbly walked to the Gryffindor common rooms. The portrait lady slept so she did not notice him, Harry took a step back as the portrait swung open and a second-year girl stepped out. She looked up at Harry and her eyes lit up, “Professor Potter!” She exclaimed, quickly adjusting her robes, by doing this Harry took notice of her robes, and realised the colour of them, his eyebrows raised.

Harry nodded his head at the second-year girl as she smiled at him and quickly rushed away. Harry started to leave, now his mind pondered about this girl. Why would a Slytherin girl be in the Gryffindor common rooms?

Harry sat down at his work desk in his room and tried to force himself to do some work, he had lessons to plan and homework to create. The bell rang for lunch and Harrys stomach grumbled in appreciation. Harry quickly packed up his things for next lesson so he would not need to come back to his room to get it, his room wasn’t exactly close to his classroom. Harry quickly rushed to the great hall, hoping that no one had sat next to Draco yet and he didn’t know if Draco was going to keep a seat for him.

Harry made his way through a back way to get to his seat, as he emerged around the corner he saw a vacant seat next to Draco. Harry sat down next to him, trying to supress the blush rising from his neck. Draco took notice of Harry as he sat down, gracefully eating his shepherds pie. Harry plated himself some food, ignoring the steamed vegetables, Draco noticing out of the corner of his eye casually plated a spoonful of vegetables onto Harrys plate. “Hey!” Harry started, however Draco gave him a slight glare and Harry stopped, feeling like a mother chastising her child. Harry ate his food in silence with Draco but Harry desperately itched to ask what the relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor had become like. Lunch ended and Draco finished his meal by washing it down with a cup of water.

Harry watched on like a puppy waiting for their owner to take them on a walk. Draco rose and so did Harry, his Gryffindor curiosity not allowing him one moment of patient. Harry looked back and waved goodbye to Neville, who returned the wave.

Harry and Draco walked side by side and Harry soon realised that Draco that was taking him to Harrys classroom. “Umm Draco.” Harry started, Draco did not turn to look at him, however Harry knew that he was listening. “Draco can you tell me what’s up with Slytherin and Gryffindor at the moment?”

Draco this time turned to him, and Harry couldn’t stop looking into those captivating grey eyes. “What do you mean by that Harry?”

Harry thought for a moment and began to describe what he saw outside of the Gryffindor common room. Draco nodded his head as he listened. “Well after the war, Slytherins reputations went down the drain, mainly due to the reason that most Slytherins parents were death eaters and well…” Draco didn’t need to continue, Harry knew what it would have been like for the Slytherins. Draco smiled fondly however. “Minerva though worked really hard to create house unity, houses are still a little bit hostile towards Slytherin but for the most part it’s a lot better than it used to be when we were in school, and after the war.”

Harry listened intently and the gratitude that he already felt towards Minerva quadrupled. The two soon had arrived at Harrys classroom. “You don’t have a class next?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I don’t.” Draco nodded, a small smile ghosting his lips. Harry wanted to see that smile again.

“See ya Harry.” Draco nodded his goodbye and stepped out of the classroom, his robes flaying out behind him.

Harrys heart panicked in his chest.

Harry didn’t want Draco to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally time to talk?  
*  
*  
*  
Sorry for the long wait to update I know my upload schedule is all over the place but I’m gonna try to fix it, but please be aware I’m going into year twelve end of January so my upload schedule will be slow :)

The weeks moved onward and Harry slowly fell back into routine. For some reason his nightmares didn’t attack him as much, each day he felt more rested than the last. His friendship with Draco continued to grow, but for some reason Harry felt as if something was missing with Draco and he wasn’t quite sure what it was. On Hogsmeade weekends if Harry wasn’t listed to monitor the kids, he would disapparate to Hermione and Rons place and share dinner with them. 

However, when Draco and Harry both had the Hogsmeade weekends off he would send a vague letter to Ron and Hermione explaining his absence and have a small dinner with Draco. 

This coming Hogsmeade would be one of them. 

Harry’s hand slightly shook as he popped the buttons of his off white dress shirt into their designated holes, he tucked his shirt into his jeans, he had pondered for a while whether he should have chosen dress pants, but had decided jeans would be more comfortable and less awkward. Harry still didnt know why he was flustered around Draco when he had never been before when they were teens, but he had come to a conclusion that he had developed an attraction for Draco. 

Harry had quickly found that he was also attracted to men after his break up with Ginny, yes girls he still found woman sexy and attractive, it’s just that attraction didn’t there. Harry had only been in a few casual relationships with men after his break up with Ginny, he had soon realised the war had almost turned him off emotionally when it came to people that he hadn’t grown up with and obviously this made relationships difficult and trying to find someone that wasn’t trying to date you just because you are famous is hard. 

Harry gave himself one more look over and accepted that he looked good enough to show his face to Draco. He shoved his bag with some school work that he wanted to ask Draco for advice on after they had finished their meal. Harry made his way to Dracos room and let himself in. Draco was expecting him anyway. Harry poked his head around the door, “knock knock.” He spoke, Draco jumped and turned around. Harry laughed slightly and stepped into the room, the smell of a home-cooked meal evading his senses. 

“Merlin the food smells amazing what are you cooking?” Harry stepped into the make-shift kitchen that Draco transfigured when he cooked meals like these, the tiny sink that his room regularly contained would not do to make hearty home cooked meals. Harry took a peak around Dracos shoulder, a white apron wrapped around his lean figure and a casual grey button up that he wore beneath. Harry took opportunity to look at those delectable collar bones of his. Draco cleared his throat, Harry knew this as Draco trying to cover the embarrassment he was feeling. Harry took a step back once he knew that he had accomplished a nice blush splotching around Dracos neck. 

Draco cleared his throat again and spoke. “I am cooking chicken pot pie.” 

Harry could feel the drool evade his mouth, “argh I love chicken pot pie, Ginny used to make the meanest pie.” Harry quickly shut his mouth. 

Shit he spoke too much.

Draco however seemed unaffected, “well let’s hope that mine meets your expectations.” 

Harry chuckled trying to keep the mood light. “Oh i’m sure they will greatly exceed them as you always do.” 

Draco nodded his head and did not continue to speak. Harry sat their in silence, contempt with watching Draco continue his cooking. Draco finally turned around and placed the casserole dish with the pie in the middle of the table, Draco slapped Harry’s hand as he reached for the spoon to dish himself. “You’re my guest and that means i serve you.” Harry grunted and took his hand away, he really hated to be the one to be that had to sit still whilst others did it for you. However, homework was an exception. 

Draco plated Harry’s dish and handed it to him, Harry took it eagerly with a grumbling stomach. Harry waited for Draco to plate his own and as soon as Draco had placed his plate in front of him, Harry dug in. The creaminess of the pie immediately satisfied Harry’s tongue and anticipation. He continued to eat in silence, enjoying the meal far too much. 

Draco chuckled softly, too quietly for Harry to hear and ate his own in a more graceful manner. Harry was the first to finish and eyed the leftovers eagerly, however Draco knew he was holding back to be polite. “Feel free to have more, I don’t really have a fridge to store the leftovers.” Harry blushed lightly and plated himself some more pie. Draco watched on proudly, he felt like a mother that had finally gotten her fussy child to eat something other than packet noodles and candy. 

Draco finished his first plate at around the same time that Harry finished his second. He took the dishes to the sink but Harry stopped him before he could start washing up. “Please let me at least clean up, you did all the cooking after all.” Draco wanted to protest but he couldn’t ignore the puppy eyes that Harry did so well. “Fine.” He huffed and sat down on one of the arm chairs that occupied the fireplace. 

Draco watched on as Harry cleaned, he didn’t use his wand to make the cleaning go by quicker, rather he hand washed the dishes. Draco couldn’t help but notice the defined back and shoulders of Harry, he really filled out after the war. Draco these days wasn’t quite sure what he was feelings towards Harry. At the beginning, all he wanted to do was amend the bad blood between the two, but now his plan didn’t take into account for how welcoming Harry had become and how much Draco enjoyed being in company. Talking about the war Draco never did however, somehow he was able to do that with Harry. He was able to talk to Harry about things that scared him and not be looked at as if he was weak and precious. All that Harry looked at him in was understanding, because he too had been through a similar ordeal. Draco hadn’t really realised all the pain that they both had in common, yes the pain hurt in different ways and they both coped with it differently. However, pain is pain. 

Draco still felt utterly confused with what he was feeling with Harry, just thinking about Harry made his heart pound and cause shivers to dance across his skin, and being in the presence of Harry just made those sensations all but greater. Harry turned around and cleared his throat to awaken Draco from his thoughts. 

“Lost in thought there are we?” Harry chuckled. Draco liked the way Harry chuckled, the way that it made it way from his chest and not his throat made it deep and gruff, awakening every atom in his skin. 

“Yeah i guess you could say that.” He smiled, hoping that there was no blush colouring his cheeks. Harry smiled back and sat down in an armchair adjacent from Dracos. Draco picked up his legs and curled further into the armchair, somehow wishing that he was curling into something warmer. “Draco i really like it here.” Harry spoke, his voice soft and hesitant. 

“Yeah me too.” Draco sighed softly, he could feel the weight of sleep falling upon him, he was so comfortable that he let all his defenses fall away. Harry felt a change in the magic surrounding him and realised that Draco had released the protecting spells that constantly surrounded him. Harry’s heart pounded rapidly against his chest. He knew Draco constantly kept protective spells around him, even in his sleep they surrounded him. He had once asked Draco why he did this, Hogwarts was after all one of the safest places for witches and wizards. Draco simply said that he was taught never to let his defenses down so that’s what he did. Harry didn’t push the subject any further. 

Harry didn’t know what to make of this, Draco finally felt so comfortable and safe around Harry that he let the one thing that was protecting him from physical harm to fall away. Harry wanted to keep feeling this euphoria for the rest of his life. He decided that perhaps he too should stay the night, he wanted to wake up and see Draco’s face first in the morning. Harry cuddled further into the armchair and quickly lowered the fire with a charm. Harry during his time in the Aurors had quickly mastered the use of wandless magic, something that very few could do apparently. 

Harry’s eyes shut weighted down with the heaviness of sleep. 

“Harry…” A voice spoke to Harry, a voice that Harry didn't want to stop listening to. “Harry please you need to wake up.” The voice spoke again, Harry turned his body towards the voice, begging for it to continue to make him feel like air all over. Something shook Harry and this time it alerted the alarms inside Harry, Harry’s eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, wide awake and prepared for anything.

“What’s wrong, what is it?” Harry rushed, his wand already in his hand. 

“Woah Harry calm down, it’s just we’re late for breakfast.” 

“Oh…” 

Harry groaned and rubbed his palm down his face. 

Draco took a step back from Harry to give him some space. “Sorry I should of probably woken you up more gently… but you just kept smiling and wouldn’t wake up.” 

Harry remembered exactly why he wouldn’t wake up and he immediately felt a heat rise up his neck. “Oh umm well thanks for waking me up.” Harry stood up from the chair and cleared his throat, feeling somewhat awkward. He didn’t want to wake up this way with Draco, he wanted to wake up before Draco and see that soft expression of his on his face. 

Harry looked more closely at Draco, and suddenly realised that he looked really good, healthier. The shadows underneath his eyes had all but disappeared, weariness lines had become less defined and his eyes seemed brighter than they usually did. 

“Sleep well?” Harry asked. Dracos cheeks brightened slightly. 

“Yeah I did…” He spoke sheepishly, causing Harry’s heart to skip a beat. 

“How about you?” Draco asked in return. Harry took a moment to think, and came to the conclusion that he had slept exceptionally as well. There was no nightmare and no horrible darkness that felt like it was swallowing him. He slept almost like he was floating in air. 

“Yeah I slept really well too.” Harry replied. Draco smiled that smile of his and turned away to the kitchen. “I guess we’re going to have to skip breakfast this morning, ill just call an elf to bring something for us.” 

“Okay.” Harry was left there to wait in the living room area as Draco called an elf for breakfast. Harry sat back down into the armchair to wait and he thought about the amazing night that they had, and the euphoria that he felt when he realised that Draco let down the protective spells around him. However, Harry’s mind turned on him as it always did. Thoughts that made his mood increasingly fall surrounded him. 

Draco probably was just so exhausted that he accidently let his protective spells fall. 

Draco was probably thinking about someone else and that caused his protective spells to fall without him to notice, plus his tiredness would explain why he wouldn’t have realised that they fell.

Draco this.

Draco that.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco. Blond hair tickled past Harry’s nose. Those grey eyes looked at him with adoration, those hands that looked so soft and gentle ran down his bare chest, nails just scraping the skin causing goosebumps to follow in its trail. 

Draco. 

“Harry?” Draco called. Harry shook his head and looked up at Draco, who stood there holding a platter with sandwiches, his eyes swimming with worry and curiosity. 

“Sorry got l…lost in some thoughts that’s all.” 

“Okay weirdo.” Draco chuckled, attempting to lighten the atmosphere as he placed the platter down on the little coffee table. 

“Thanks.” Harry spoke absently and picked up a sandwich. His eyes still clouded with whatever he was thinking about. Draco wanted to desperately know what was making Harry think so deep in thought that he didn’t even pay attention to Draco, he was usually so attentive to him. 

They both sat in silence until the bell rang for first period, Draco did not need to worry about getting ready just yet as he did not have a first period. However, Harry did. 

“Harry?” Draco called out again, Harrys eyes unclouded and Harry faced him this time, soon realisation struck him. “Merline Draco im so sorry ive been horribly rude and ignored you this whole time!” 

Draco chuckled, he really took no offence, he was more curious as to why Harry was acting this way but there was no time to talk about that. “Its alright Harry,” Harry opened his mouth to speak. “No its really fine!” Draco insisted before Harry could continue to apologise. 

“I think you should worry about yourself right about now, don’t you have a morning class in about ten minutes?” 

Harry looked down to his watch. “Shit I really do!” Harry exclaimed and he jumped up from his seat, spilling crumbs all over the carpet. Draco didn’t really mind at this point in time, he was more amused by Harry and his lack of organisational skills. 

“Shit I’ve gotta run!” Harry turned to Draco in his rush and kissed him on the cheek before running out of the door, leaving it wide open. 

Draco stood there in shock. Had Harry just kissed him on the cheek, had his lips touched his cheek? Draco touched the kissed spot with the tips of his fingertips softly and his heart palpated, his stomach clenched. Why was he feeling this way about a simple kiss on the cheek? Its a normal thing for couples to do when they leave the house, but Harry and him aren;t a couple, did Harry perhaps mistake him for Ginny, was his thoughts stuck on Ginny and that’s why he was so lost in his mind?

Draco went to the door and shut it, his mind racing with questions that begged to be answered. 

Harry crashed into his room, shrugging off his shirt and shaking on a new one that he picked off the floor, casting a cleaning charm would do enough to clean it. He quickly pulled on his robes that he also cast a cleaning charm on, wandlessly making everything go into his bag, his grabbed the bag that zoomed towards him once packed and he rushed out the door. This time remembering to close it. 

Harry made it to his class room with a minute to spare, the class had already let themselves into the room and taken their seats. 

“Sorry I’m a bit late today class.” Harry huffed, he banged his bag on his deck and unpacked it. The hufflepuff girls in the front row giggled into the text books. Harry stopped and eyed the leader of the pack, Rebecca Lostring 

“Can I ask what is so amusing Ms Lostring?” Harry crossed his arms and took a firm stance in front of her desk, the class looked on amused. They really saw Professor Potter this Professor like. “Well I heard some slytherin girls this morning talking how they saw you come out of Professor Malfoys room.” She giggled, her face bright red. The rest of the class then broke out in giggles. Harry opened his mouth to try and defend himself however he saw no way out. 

“Yes that is true i was in Professor Malfoys room last night, but we only had dinner…” He directed this towards Rebecca, “and after as old people tend to do we fell asleep by the fire.”

“Awwww.” The class broke out, they all seemed disappointed by this explanation. “What are you guys so disappointed for?” Harry asked, then immediately wished he hadn’t asked. 

“Come on Professor you should know by now that the whole school is practically begging for you two to hook up already.” Rebecca answered, rolling her eyes as if bored, however they shone with bright excitement. 

“What you guys are?” Harry looked around the classroom and found that they all nodded their heads in agreement. Harry cleared his throat to try and bring back some professionalism back into the classroom. “Well I really think you shouldn’t be wanting two of your professors to... hook up, now let’s get back to work shall we?” Harry glared at Rebecca especially. 

The class groaned but grudgingly agreed. 

Harry packed his bag as the bell rang, the class left leaving the door wide open. Harry sighed, what a weird lesson. His head buzzed, was the whole school really wanting Draco and him to get together? Did he want to be with Draco like that? 

Harry made his way to the Great Hall, his thoughts crashing throughout his mind. Harry made his way through the back way as he always did. As he made his way to the seat that now was always left empty besides Draco, more whispers than usual quickly blanketed the hall. Minerva looked to the two, a familiar twinkle in her eye. Harry looked away feeling slightly intimidated. Harry sat down next to Draco, who gave him a quick smile before continuing his conversation with Professor Flitwick. Harry didn’t have the energy to try and zone into their conversation so he piled his plate whilst Draco naturally placed a spoonful of steamed vegetables onto his plate. 

Draco doing this instictly whilst still talking to Professor Flitwick made Harry suddenly realise just how comfortable the two had become with each other and how they knew each other so well that it had become instinctual. Draco finally finishing his conversation between Flitch turned to Harry, a knowledgeable look in his eye. Harry’s mouth fell open. 

“You knew about it already didn’t you!?” Harry asked offended. 

Draco looked away as he lied. “I only found out about it recently. 

Harry knew all too well that Draco was lying. “You lier, tell me how long have you actually known?” Harry pointed his fork at Draco accusingly. Draco looked down at as if it was a serious offensive weapon. 

“Perhaps after the first two weeks that you came here.” 

“What?” Harry exclaimed. Loudly enough that he had called the attention of most of the other professors, and even some of the students closest to their table.  
“Shhhh.” Draco chuckled, like he too had become a student again. 

“You’re such a child.” Harry huffed but he continued to eat, deliberately ignoring the vegetables in an act of defiance against Draco. Draco noticed this and glared at Harry, Harry glared back. 

Harry and Draco continued to play fight for the rest of lunch, Harry eventually gave into Draco and ate his vegetables, the two rose and left together saying goodbye to their fellow Professors, Minerva still had that oddly familiar twinkle in her eye as she looked at Draco and Harry. 

The two made way to the staff room, Harry last night didn’t get to ask Draco for the advice that that he desperately needed, as to avoid sparking anymore rumours they decided that the staff room would be the best place to sit and work together. For the rest of lunch Harry and Draco worked together, as the bell rang Draco hesitated to ask the question that he eagerly wanted to ask. 

“Uhhh Harry I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

Harry turned to Draco, his emerald eyes searching him peculiarly. “Yeah what’s up?” Harry continued to pack his bag as he waited to for Draco to ask him about this something. 

“I…” Draco tried to ask, but he really didn’t know how he could ask Harry without feeling like he was being evasive. 

“Draco you know you can ask me anything, I’m an open book to you.” Harry gave him that adorable lob-sided smile of his and Draco calmed down a bit. 

“Well you know this morning when you were like absent...” Draco pointed to his head to finish his sentence. It took Harry a moment to realise what exactly Draco was talking about.

“Uhh yes.” Harry spoke. Embarrassment beginning to rise to his cheeks 

“Well i was just wondering what exactly were you thinking about?” Draco tried to ask innocently as possible, however his heart ached at the potential answer that he was going to receive. Harry froze. Merlin how was he going to answer Draco? He could make up a complete lie, he had become good at that over the years. Or he could be straight forward. But what if that backfired? What if he got completely rejected and the friendship that he had come to treasure could go all the way back to step one?

“Look ill see you tonight and explain okay, just hold out for now okay.” Harry used his puppy eyes on Draco, knowing they were his only weakness. A moment passed and Draco sighed. “Okay but I better see you tonight!” 

“Scouts honour!” Harry put his hand over his heart, however Dracos face scrunched into confusion. 

“What?” He asked. 

Harry for a moment forgot that Draco did not grow up muggle. “Sorry muggle thing.” Harry chuckled. Draco shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the door, followed by Harry. 

Harry prepared the classroom for the practical that he would be doing with his sixth year class, whilst Draco prepared for practical potion lesson that he would be doing with his third year class. 

Time moved on and soon dinner had come and gone, with neither Draco or Harry mentioning what Harry was going to say that night. They both made way to their respective rooms, Harry needed to somehow mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. There were three potential ways that this could go. 

Harry could confess that he was starting to have a crush on Draco and that he found him sexually attractive. Draco could take this three ways. One, he could reject Harry and pretend that nothing ever happened. Two, he could reject Harry and not want to be friends with him anymore. Three, he could accept Harry and then they have a hot make out session that could turn into much more. Harry shook his head, it was not the right time to have some sexy day-dreams of Draco right now. 

Harry waited for the tap on his door, for some reason Draco and he had decided that they talk in his room instead of Dracos, mainly because his room was being closely watched more than Harrys. Harry tried to sit and to calm down his racing heart, Merlin where had his Auror training gone? Had he not been trained to remain calm in stressful situations like these? Turns out Auror training is pretty useless when it comes to confessions. 

The tap on his door echoed through Harry’s head, he rushed to the door and quickly unlocked it. Draco stood there dressed down into casual muggle clothes that fitted him all too perfectly. Harry wanted to possesively shove Draco into his room and never let him out, he didn’t want anyone else to look at Draco looking so fucking hot. 

Merlin had he dressed this way on purpose to rouse a reaction out of Harry?

“Come in.” Harry dramatically extended out his arm to allow Draco passage into his room, Draco gave him a ghost of a smile and stepped in. He seemed nervous. 

“You want anything? Tea, coffee?” Harry offered. 

Draco nodded his head somewhat politely, “yeah I’ll have some tea.”

Draco looked around the room whilst Harry fused with making some tea and coffee, he really only had been in Harry’s room a couple of times as Draco felt much more comfortable in his own room. 

As Draco looked around the room everything screamed Harry to him. To the way that Harry organised his papers, and to the way that his clothes lay about with not a care in the world.

“Here we go.” Harry plopped the coffee cup with tea in front of Draco, a bit too roughly allowing for some tea to spill over. “Shit sorry.” Harry hissed and with a swish of his hand the mess was gone.

“You really have the knack for wandless magic don’t you?” Draco noticed, he had seen Harry use wandless magic quite a few times and it still amazed him, he who prided himself in his magical ability couldn’t master even the simplest of wandless magic. 

“Yeah being in Aurors really breaks it into you.” Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“But I heard that you’re one of the only Aurors who can do it.” Draco smirked at him. 

“Well I guess.” Harry sighed. He went back to get his cup then sat down across from Draco.

“Don’t you like that you can do wandless magic so easily?” Draco asked. If he was one who could do it with such little effort he would barely pick up his wand.

Harry looked up to him, his green eyes swimming in thought. “It’s not that it’s just, I don’t want to be put onto a higher pedestal than I’m already on just because I have an ability for wandless magic.”

Draco nodded his head, “yeah I guess that makes sense.” 

The two sat for a moment longer sipping on their drinks and casually avoiding each other’s eyes. Dracos patience finally began to run thin. “It’s about time don’t you think?” 

Harry sighed and placed his drink down. He clasped his hands together and placed them onto his lap as not to fidget. 

“Draco I think I’ve come to fancy you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the constant changing of persons, im gonna try and fix it for my next chapter and choose which person I want to write in :)

Draco took a moment to absorb what had just been said to him. Harry still sat there, with his hands clenched together in his lap and his leg jumping up and down, showing just how nervous Harry was. 

Draco couldn’t believe it, Harry fancied him, but in what way and to what extent? Draco then thought back to how he felt for Harry and came to the stricken realisation that he perhaps liked Harry too. 

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Harry quickly stopped him, “no don’t say anything it’s okay, i think you should think about it more.”

Draco didn’t know what to say to that, he nodded his head in agreement. 

Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and stood. ‘I think im going to go now, see you tomorrow Draco.” 

“Oh okay.” Draco stood too, his thoughts confuddling his mind that he didn’t even realise Harry had left until he heard the soft click of the door closing. Draco decided that he needed to somehow clear his mind, and the only way he knew how to do that was by making himself busy. 

By the end of the day he had all his students papers graded and his room looking cleaner than the day that he arrived. Draco prepared himself for bed, thinking perhaps a shower would help soothe his mind, oh how wrong he was.

All he could think about was Harry.

The way that Harry smiled, how the lines in his face etched by years of stress and anxiety made him look more mature and handsome. The way that Harry’s green eyes easily reflected the way that he was feeling, no matter how much he tried hiding it. How Harry used that stupid Gryfindor bravery to protect those around him. 

Draco got out of the shower wrapping his soft white towel around his torso, Draco now knew that he couldn’t face Harry tomorrow not until he figured out exactly how he feels about Harry. 

Draco slept fitfully, constantly waking up in the middle of the night for reasons that he did not know. Draco woke again with the rising sun, deciding that he was sick of trying to get a rest and kicked off the blanket in a not so elegant way. Draco didn’t know how he was going to face Harry today, he still hadn’t properly figured out how he felt for him. “What am I going to do?” He groans to himself.  
Draco skips the morning shower and casts a scourgify charm on himself, careful not to cast it on his face, he’s not so particular about having soap in his mouth this morning. As there still is a few more hours until breakfast Draco tries to find something to do but soon realises that he did all the work that he needed to do last night. He thinks maybe a trip to The Three Broomsticks would help waste away the hours.

Draco makes his way outside of the castle wards so that he can apparate the rest of the way, however as he leaves the wards he decides that a nice walk in the crisp morning air is a good way to clear ones mind. 

How can Draco accept Harry? He’s never really been interested in men before, but then again he’s never really been interested in women either. He has either been far too busy studying to keep up with Hermione and his father’s expectations or in the later years of his teenage hood, trying to meet the expectations of Voldemort.

Relationships were never his top priority. 

However, now there was no impending doom, or great expectations upon him, this was his moment to grab love by the balls and take it. Draco than thought that he really didn't mind the idea of a relationship with Harry. Yes their was the public eye that would disagree greatly, and the great clash of their personalities could become something that ruins the relationship. 

Draco than thought was a relationship worth ruining the friendship that he so adored with Harry? Could becoming his boyfriend ruin everything that he had worked so hard for with Harry?

Draco shuddered, becoming Harry’s boyfriend also meant to be true with Harry. Draco had changed greatly since the war, however, he still kept his old personality quite intact in fact he had been gifted with the generous gift of learning how to hide it nowadays. Draco with two hours to spare until breakfast took a seat at the bar. Madam Rosmerta greeted him with that classic toothy smile of hers. 

“Haven’t seen you here in while Mr Malfoy, how are you?” She asked as he plopped his usual in front of him. 

Since the war had ended, Draco had worked his arse off to gain the trust and forgiveness of Rosmerta and now he and Rosmerta were on friendly terms with all forgiven. 

“I'm alright.” He sighed, taking the drink and sipping it leisurely. 

“I'm gonna take that sodden tone of yours meaning that you are quite not alright.” 

Draco sighed again and looked into the aged green eyes of Rosmerta, he knew he could trust her, but he also knew that her tongue wasn't always held. He weighed his options and decided that he really needed someone to talk to about this and Neville or Zabini or Pansy weren't his best options right now. “Harry confessed his feelings for me.” He sighed into his drink, letting his forehead bang down onto the bar. 

Rosmerta cackled, startling Draco. “He finally did it did he?” Her eyes are full of delight and Draco can't help but be puzzled.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. 

“Darling, I have been observing people for decades, i can tell that Harry adores you I was just waiting for the day that he would finally confess.” 

Draco didn't know how to absorb this information so he just smiled in response and continued to sip his drink. Rosmerta busied herself with the usual morning customers that began to roll in. With an hour until breakfast time, Draco quickly finished his second drink and started his hike back to the castle. Though he had drank very little he wanted to make sure he was absolutely sober before he stepped into the castle and what a perfect way to do that by walking for half and hour. 

Harry awoke with a weight on his chest. He didn't know how to get rid of it and decided that a shower was his best bet. Harry put his Auror training to good use by clearing his mind of all thoughts and simply followed the task of showering. If he started to think about Draco he knew that he would not be able to stop worrying. Harry dried and dressed himself in his usual attire, however being more careful with the way his hair was placed and how straight his tie was. 

Draco made it back just as breakfast began. His stomach grumbled and Draco made the slow descent throughout the castle to the great hall. His stomach churned as he thought about having to see Harry, maybe he wasn’t so hungry after all. But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn’t run away from their problems, they snuck away. Draco made his way through the main entrance, as it was so early, there were few students up at this time. Draco nodded at the students as he walked by the tables, but stopped when one of his students waved him over. 

“Mr Smith.” Draco smiled. 

“Professor.” Louise smiled back, Professor Malfoy was definitely his favourite teacher. 

“Whats up? You need some help with something?” Draco asked, Mr Smith although a bright and welcoming student wasn't the most capable in potions. 

“Yeah about this essay, im not really sure about this formula…” For the next ten minutes Draco sits next to Louise and helps him with the essay, even though he’s really not meant to, he can't help but help such a nice student. The great hall soon begins filling up and more food makes its way onto the tables. Draco says his goodbyes to Louise and heads to the teacher tables, somewhat relieved to see that Harry isn't there but at the same time confused at where he might be. 

Harry slowly makes his way to the Great Hall, he woke up way before breakfast, however he also didn't want to face Draco so early in the morning. Harry looks down to his watch, there's still 15 minutes left of breakfast, maybe he should just hike up his shorts and be a man. As he makes his way to breakfast a few last minuters rush towards the hall, all bed hair and unstraightened ties. Harry goes through the back entrance, eyeing the table and seeing that Draco has already started breakfast with a seat empty to his right. Harry cleared his throat and casts a quick scourgify on himself, careful not to aim towards his face, he really didn't feel like some soap in his mouth. 

Harry sits next to Draco and realises that Draco had already served a plate of his usual breakfast for him, and of course some fruit on the side. 

“Hey.” Harry breathes out, he tried to make it so that he didn't sound anxious, however his heart pounding told him the opposite. 

“Hey.” Draco nodded back, not looking up at him but continue to eat his food in that graceful manner of his. 

“You have class this morning yeah?” Harry asked, trying to start up a conversation. 

Draco nods his head again. “Yeah.”

Harry wants to sigh but he holds it in. Looks like his confession did not go down well after all. Feeling down Harry takes a few more bites from his food and excuses himself early, he didn't know how to stop the ache that spread throughout his chest. 

Draco watched as Harry left, his shoulders slumped but his face unusually void of any emotion, even his, unallowing Draco to know what Harry was truly feeling. “What’s wrong with him?” Flitwick asks whispering as not to alert others. 

Draco shrugs, “not sure.” 

Flitwick eyes him with an all knowing look and Draco avoids looking at him for too long. Breakfast ends with Draco having barely touched his food. Draco tries to act normal during his lesson but he can't help but feel off and his mind keeps wandering to Harry and that cold emotionless face. 

Draco heads to lunch, desperately wanting to see if Harry is okay, however he doesn't show up. Draco feels more puzzled and hurt than ever, even more than when his parents wouldn't let him come home for the christmas holidays and merlin that hurt.  
Harry didn’t want to hurt Draco in any way, but he also didn't want to see Draco as he wasn't sure how he was going to react knowing that Draco was eventually going to reject him. Harry took the entrance down to the kitchen and was generously served with lunch by the house elves. He ate at a table that they set up for him and Harry looked over some work for his next lesson. 

One of his students was seriously struggling however Harry didn't know how to give him the extra help without looking like he was favouring him. Harry sighed. This is what he needs Draco for. 

Damn he misses Draco. 

Harry tries to swallow the growing lump in his throat however it just seems to get bigger and bigger. 

The days ends and Harry goes back to his rooms, he had somehow managed to avoid Draco at dinner by simply not showing up. A patronus made its way through his open window, its Minervas. Harry nods at the patronus with the message being crossed and it dissipates. 

Harry exits his room and heads to the headmasters office. He knows what she’s going to ask him and he’s not sure how he is going to answer her. 

The password he knows and the entrance opens. Going down through the spiral stairs Harry’s mind races trying to come up with excuses for his behaviour. However his mind is completely blank, Harry curses himself under his breath. He knocks on the door and Minerva welcomes him in. 

“Harry.” She greets. 

“Minerva.” Harry greets back, carefully placing a smile on his face. 

“Please sit.” She says as she sits behind her desk. Harry does as he is told, still trying to think of excuses for his behaviour today, because there is no way he can tell her the truth. 

“Harry..” Minerva sighs. “I have known you since you were eleven, I have seen you grow into a fine man that you are now, but emotions well they are something that you are not good at.” 

Harry doesn't know what to say, and he doesn't know whether or not to take offence, however she is right. Emotions are something that he is not good at.

Harry goes to reply but she stops him. “I know that you are romantically interested in Draco Malfoy.” She says, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Harry's mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping for air. He doesn't know how to respond. Was he that obvious about his feelings for Draco? Does the whole school know? At that thought Harry's face gushes with warmth. 

“How did you know?” he finally manages to gasp out. Minerva simply leans back in her chair and gives him that same look in her eye. “Woman intuition you could say.” 

“Woman intuition…” Harry groans out, banging his head on her desk in embarrassment. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Minerva chuckled out. 

“I’m not ashamed by it!” Harry defends himself. Because it’s true, he really isn’t ashamed of his feelings for Draco he’s more ashamed that he couldn’t keep his feelings under wraps. 

“I'm glad to hear that.” Minerva eyes him with an intuitive eye, Harry blushes again. 

Harry doesn't know why but today is really not his day. He goes to clear his throat trying to bring some sensibility into this conversation. Minerva takes the hint and straightens her back, eyeing him once again with that twinkle in her eye.

“Well Harry perhaps this discussion is coming to a close.” Minerva gets up from her seat, advising Harry to do so. He gets up, thankful for this conversation to be ending. 

“Remember to not get caught Harry, this school really loves to gossip.” Minerva pats him on the back and shows him the door, he steps out and the door slams shut behind him. Harry jumps and eyes the door with malice. She did that on purpose. 

Harry makes his way back to his room, his mind running with thoughts about Draco. He really didn't know what he was going to do about the situation. He wasn't sure about Draco's feelings because he hadn’t told him anything. Harry reprimands himself, as it was also Harry’s fault that Draco hadn’t told him anything. Harry had been avoiding him all day. 

Draco waited with his wand in his hand, hearing footsteps pass his door he quickly murmured, “point me to Harry Potter.”

The wand followed the sound of the footsteps confirming to Draco that the person passing his door is in fact Harry. Draco rushed out his bedroom door, attempting to catch Harry before he turned the corner to go to his room. 

“Harry!” Draco called out, trying to not sound desperate.

Harry turned around at the sound of Draco’s voice calling him. Harry really didn't want to turn around but he knew that he couldn't avoid Draco forever and he didn't want to be rude.  
Draco looked vulnerable and Harry’s heart ached. He knew that he would’ve upset Draco and now he really regrets his stupid and rash decision. “Harry I…” Draco starts but Harry stops him. 

“Draco it’s okay it was stupid of me to act that way just because you dont like me back, I’m perfectly fine with just staying as friends.” 

Draco’s face falls in disappointment and Harry doesn't know why. “Is that what you want Harry?” Draco asks. 

Of course it’s not what Harry wants and he hesitates with his answer. “It’s.. yeah it’s what I want.” Harry avoids eye contact with Draco. 

“What if it’s not what I want?” Draco replies. 

Harry freezes and Draco’s face flushed red with frustration. “You know Harry I really forgot how much of an air head that you can be!” Draco huffed. Harry still doesn't know how to react. Throughout the year, Harry had not once seen Draco get angry and seeing Draco angry was refreshing. 

Draco continued in the absence of Harry’s reply. “You don’t give me time to reply you simply just ignore me all day, not coming to breakfast, lunch or dinner, and when i try to see you after you’re lesson you vanished?!” Draco frustratedly brushed his fingers through his white blond hair, making his fringe fall out of place and over his eyes. Draco seems to be finished and realises that he might of said too much. 

Harry doesn't know what to say, usually he had plenty of things to say but he really doesn't. First he had to try and make out what Draco was trying to say, was Draco trying to say that he liked him, or was he just angry that Harry had been avoiding him all day? 

Harry began. “I’m sorry I honestly know how stupid I was being, but I was being a coward and didn’t want to face you… cause I don’t want to lose you.” 

Draco drew in a breathe. His heart pounds against his chest, a shiver ran down his spine. “Come.” Is all he said to Harry as he goes back to his room, leaving the door open to allow Harry through. He slowly clicks the door shut, his hand shaking against the door knob in nervousness for what he is about to do. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco doesn’t allow him to say anything due to lips being crashed against his own. Their tongues touch fleetingly and their teeth crash against each other before Draco is pulling away, his eyes deepened with lust but also wide with surprise. 

“I… I don’t know what…” 

Harry doesn’t let him finish. He grabs him by the waist and shoves Draco against his body to continue to kiss. This time is less rushed and more enjoyable. With their tongues attempting to dominate the other and moans making their way from deep in their chest. 

Harry never wants to forget the sounds of Dracos moans.


	6. Chapter 6

It's with the suddenness of the kiss that causes Draco to forget how to breathe.

Draco hurriedly breaks apart from Harry and takes in burning breathes. This wasn't what he had planned, his mind raced with things to say, but his tongue could not move to form any words.

Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's and tangled their hands together, Draco never wanted to move from this position. His heart may have felt like it was going to jump right of his chest, but a smile, wide and painful soon formed on his face. They didn't speak for a long moment, just letting themselves rewind constantly the memory of their first kiss.

Harry was the first to speak.

"That was a lot better than my imagination could ever come up with." Harry said, a small chuckle rolling off his lips.

Draco chuckled too. "Yes, much better."

They both stared at each, thinking about the kiss and soon their lips found each other again.

The night wasted away with lips feverishly dancing together, and bodies not willing to let go of the warmth that they created. Draco had never remembered a night feeling so content and so happy in a long time.

The weeks fluttered by. With Harry and Draco continuing their relationship in secret and students quickly realising what was happening behind the scenes.

And yeah that's all I've got, I've pretty much lost all motivation for this fanfic, I don't particularly like it anymore, but I felt for those few who are reading it, might want a little more finality with the kiss scene. Who knows I might decided to pick up this fic again, but right now I have no idea how to continue Draco and Harrys relationship nor how to finish it. I ended it with the student line so that you guys can come up with your own how Draco and Harry will continue their relationship as colleagues and working in the castle, and how they develop their relationship in the future. But thankyou all for those who have read this and I'm so sorry that I've lost all motivation for this but I just cant really continue to write it. If you really enjoy my writing I have two more fanfics completed if you would like to read those

JessicaLuci :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i really cant continue this, thankyou so much for reading and i hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
